sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series
Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series is a American-Canadian animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Saban Brands and Sullivan Entertainment and developed by writer/director/producer Kevin Sullivan, Steven Spielberg, Haim Saban and Shuki Levy, based on the 1908 novel Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery. One season of the series was produced, with 26 episodes, originally airing from 2001 to 2002. The series was developed for Kids' WB!. Then the show aired in reruns on Qubo from May 13, 2013, until December 25, 2016. Each episode contained an educational aspect, with a problem for one or more of the show's characters to face and solve. In conjunction with these problems, PBS "Ready-to-Learn" guides were created for teachers in America to use in classrooms. Episodes Cast and characters * Mae Whitman – Anne Shirley - a smart and imaginative redheaded orphan girl who is adopted by the aging Cuthbert siblings. She is the main character of the series and appears in every episode of the show. In the opening sequence, Anne had a magical ability to fly. * Alec Baldwin – Matthew Cuthbert - a quiet and kind bachelor farmer who is Marilla's older brother and Anne's adoptive father. * Lacey Chabert – Diana Barry - Anne's best friend, known for her jet-black hair and sunny disposition. She appears in all episodes except "The Stray", "The Ice Cream Promise", and "Oh Brother!". * Tobey Maguire – Gilbert Blythe - Anne's friend who often competes with her academically. He appears in all episodes except "Lost And Found", "Oh Brother!", and "Anne's Disappearing Allowance". He also is seen as a background character in episodes such as "The Stray" and "A Bully by the Horns". * Pamela Adlon – Felicity King - a classmate of Anne and company who is jealous of her and seeks to embarrass her often. However, she and Anne are still friends (sometimes). * Jennifer Hale – Felix King - Felicity's younger brother and one of Anne's best friends. He is a nice, sturdy, and inventive boy. He also has green shoes. He owns a rowdy fox terrier called Caesar. He shares Anne's love for adventure and will follow her anywhere! * Kath Soucie – Hetty King - The Avonlea schoolteacher. Like Marilla, she has a no-nonsense attitude but has faith in her students. * Paige O'Hara – Marilla Cuthbert - Anne's adoptive mother. She has a strict, no-nonsense attitude but loves Anne very much. She is the second most predominant character in the series, after Anne. * Nicole Sullivan – Peg Bowen - an eccentric woman of whom the kids are afraid until they learn she holds the answers to many of their problems. She appears in "The Stray", "Taffy", "One True Friend", "Lost And Found", "The Ice Cream Promise", "The Witch of Avonlea", "A Square Peg", and "A Condition of Superstition". * Cree Summer – Dryad - a wood nymph of Anne's imagination who occasionally helps Anne in solving problems. * Russi Taylor – Rachel Lynde - Marilla's friend and the most gossipy woman in Avonlea. She appears in "Babysitter Blues", "The Stray", "The Ice Cream Promise", "The Avonlea Herald", and "A Condition Of Superstition". * Frank Welker – Caesar - Felix's dog, who is rowdy and out of control. He likes to escape by biting the rope that ties him down away. He only appears in two episodes, "A Condition Of Superstition", and "No Anne Is An Island". He is a fox terrier. * Charles Kimbrough and David Warner – The Willows - Two weeping willow trees that Anne talks to in her imagination. They seem to have different personalities, one is dramatic and stuffy, the other is grumpy and cynical. They appear in the episodes "The Stray", "Taffy", "One True Friend", "The Witch of Avonlea", and "A Condition Of Superstition". * Frank Welker – The Swings - The local swing set. They have supernatural powers to see the future and tell where lost people are. They only appear in "A Condition Of Superstition" because Anne and her friends asked so many questions that their powers seemed to wear off. Anne: Journey to Green Gables In 2005, an animated Anne of Green Gables movie was made titled Anne: Journey to Green Gables. This 85-minute direct-to-video film was a prequel to the live action Anne of Green Gables series. The cast voices included Hayden Panettiere, Nick Nolte, Fionla Hughes, Miriam Margoyles, Michael Clarke Duncan, Michael Jeter, Dakota Fanning, Elizabeth Olsen, Neil Patrick Harris, Eartha Kitt, Tom Attenborough and Donald Sutherland. The songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Glenn Slater and the score composed by Hans Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith with the themes of Danny Elfman. External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283705/ Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series] on Internet Movie Database *[http://epguides.com/AnneofGreenGables Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series] at epguides.com Category:Anne of Green Gables television series Category:TVOntario shows Category:PBS network shows Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2001 Canadian television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series endings Category:Films directed by Kevin Sullivan Category:Qubo Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Canadian children's fantasy television series Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer